What I Wouldn't Give
by GraffitiSweetie
Summary: Terra looks like a normal teenage girl-until you see her wings. Not only does she have history with Artemis and Robin, although he doesn't remember her, she disappeared three years ago. Now she's back, and Batman wants her to join the team. No crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

**Hi y'all! This is, in fact, my first fanfiction. There is an OC in it, and usually I hate reading stories with OCs in them, but this guy popped into my head during science and POOF!Instant plot! So, enjoy, read, review, comment, etc., etc. I'm also looking for a beta if anyone wants to volunteer. And maybe give me some lessons in the lingo of this site.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Definetely. And I'm not sure I'd want to.**

What I Wouldn't Give-Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>Familiar Faces<strong>

* * *

><p>Batman sighed. He'd given Robin the night off, as a reward for working so diligently with the team. But working alone…well, it was a little harder to take down Joker without him.<p>

He allowed himself one more sigh, one more moment of self-pity, when someone behind him quietly said, "It's not the same without him, is it?"

Batman stayed facing forward, "How would you know Shayera? You never had a partner," he responded harshly, turning around finally to face the woman whom the world knew as Hawkwoman.

She was leaning up against the door frame, looking at her scuffed and scraped brown boots. Her wings were fitted into the slits on her blue tshirt and tucked into her back. "But I almost did."

He jerked around to face the computer screen again, vigilantly watching for any signs of crime. In a few minutes he would go patrol, and then pick up Robin from Mount Justice.

Batman heard another sigh, this time not from him. "It's been three years. She's gone," he said., "Give it up."

"It may have been three years, but I can still hope, right?"

"Only if you want to get your heart broken." He remarked. Suddenly a beeping noise sounded. Hawkwoman watched as Batman clicked a series of buttons, finally pulling up a grainy, security camera quality image. He examined the picture for a moment, then stood up quickly and turned around, walking to the door.

"It's an ATM robbery. Nothing big," he explained.

So quietly, that only someone who was Superman or standing directly next to him, he whispered, "Come on. It'll take your mind off it."

She allowed herself one smile before going to change into her costume.

* * *

><p>Riding in the Batmobile was never the best experience. Too many years of speeding to get to villains had left Batman with a taste for speed, and he didn't realize that sometimes his passengers didn't share that preference. So it was justified that when she saw the familiar blond hair, she thought she was just a little dizzy.<p>

The girl was standing in front of an ATM, muttering to herself and tugging at her pony tail. She was dressed in a raggedy white tshirt with a ripped-to-shreds black windbreaker over it and a pair of gray sweats. Oddly enough, she was barefoot.

Hawkwoman and Batman glanced at each other. _Just broke out of juvie_, his look said, while hers read as, _from_ _an abusive home_. Hawkwoman had made a habit of giving kids the benefit of the doubt.

Abruptly the girl swore loudly and kicked the machine, turning around to see the superheroes standing not more than ten feet away. She froze, her hands in her pockets, before smirking and attempting to barrel straight through the two of them.

They grabbed her under the arms and hauled her up, Hawkwoman automatically reaching for the can of knockout gas on her belt in case the girl wanted to fight. The girl jerked her head, saying quietly, "You wouldn't hurt a fellow bird, would you, Shayera?"

Stunned, she dropped her arm and stepped back, although Batman was unfazed and kept his tight grip. Gingerly, she grasped the girl's chin and brought it skyward. The girl grinned and said with mirth shining in her eyes, "Remember me?"

* * *

><p><em>Hawkwoman was on patrol outside the mountain. It was a monotonous job, with no one to talk to. She had tried to get Terra to join her, but the girl was still sore from her taekwondo training earlier that morning. "She's been a little out of sorts lately," she thought, "I wonder if something happened with her friends. She hasn't asked to see them any time soon. I'll talk to her once I'm back inside the mountain," she resolved.<em>

_Suddenly a familiar scream sounded throughout the night air. Her heart seemed to stop for a minute, then she flew as fast as a, well, a hawk to the other side of the mountain, all the while calling for back up through her communicator._

_Coming to the site, she was horrified. Terra was desperately fighting a group of giant wolves, her left arm dangling limply at her side. It was clear she was losing. And she couldn't even fly away because her one wing was still broken. The League finally burst out the side entrance and stopped short. This was the worst thing they could imagine. Their little bird was fighting for her life._

_Being the first to snap out of the trance, Batman immediately started sprinting towards the battle, throwing batarangs at the same time. Everyone else quickly followed suit, each one taking on a wolf. _

_The League battled the creatures, each one slowly working their way to the ten year old girl trying to knock out her opponents. As J'onn dispatched his last wolf to the world of the unconscious, he heard another shrill shriek. Terra had been thrown over the shoulder of a man in a suit and was desperately hitting his back with her small fists. _

_Flash ran up to them and tried to grab her, but the man jerked around and snarled like a wolf-only his face held a wolf's snout. He-it-bit a chunk out of the Flash's arm, and ran for the trees. Half the league went after Terra while the other half stayed with Flash. _

_The wound wasn't terribly deep, but it still gave Flash a reason to whine like it was fatal._

"_What were those things? And where did that business man come from?" Aquaman asked._

_Green Lantern shook his head. "I have no clue. But with the wolf bite he gave Flash, I'd say they were shape shifters of some sort. Did you get a read on their minds, Martian Manhunter?"_

_Martian Manhunter hesitated for a moment before responding, "Some..somewhat. The wolves were only thinking about blood and trying not to hurt Terra too bad. But they had no qualms about…killing us."_

_Black Canary nodded, "So they had sort of, primeval minds? What about the guy in the suit?"_

"_Yes. The man in the suit…his impressions were more coherent. He still had imprints of a wolf's mind on his, but he was thinking only of a helicopter in an undisclosed location and the," the martian gulped, "pay raise he would be receiving for being the one to bring her back." _

"_Why does this…pay raise…make you apprehensive?" Aquaman inquired._

"_Because he was thinking of an empty white room, two extremely scared looking children, and a man saying…kill them."_

"_Did the girl look like Terra?" Green Lantern asked, looking slightly more nervous with every sentence that came out of the Martian's mouth._

"_No. She was not bestowed with wings. The children had the ears, tails, and whiskers of cats."_

_The small group sat quietly around the sleeping Flash, letting it all sink in._

_The search party tromped in soon after. The looks on their faces were enough; it was glaringly __obvious that Terra, their favorite bird, was lost._

* * *

><p>Terra was starting to feel a little claustrophobic.<p>

After she revealed that she was, indeed, Terra, and shared her story of the past three years-to the entire league, no less- her surrogate mother had wrapped her in a hug as tight as a mummy's bandages.

After a few awkward moments, the Flash, who was like the uncle she'd never had, had blurted out, "Oh, what the heck," and proceeded to hug her too. After that it was like a hug-the-person-who's-been-missing-for-three-years fest.

And here she thought Bats wasn't the warm and feeling type.

To be honest, she hadn't had this much contact with human skin in, well, three years. She had become so used to the sensation of latex and business that she forgot what it really felt like wrap your arms around someone.

Terra tried to think of a feeling that went with human skin. She did this almost everything she could touch. It was her way of remembering things, because one day she might become blind, deaf, or have her nose or tongue cut off. So latex was businesslike, steel was cold, wood was warm, etc., etc., But this-this could only be considered comforting.

Soon after, Batman asked her to show was she had learned in her time away. She wasn't surprised he had asked-she was surprised it had taken him this long to do so. At least her hand had healed the week before.

She walked quickly to the training room, the league following her like dogs, and grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows and a handful of knives and throwing stars. Quickly she strung the bow and fired ten arrows into her target-the punching bag about a hundred feet away.

Pausing for a moment, she smirked, then quickly rearranged her face back as serious of a look as she could manage before grabbing the knives.

The Justice League watched as she hefted each one in her hand, checking to make sure it was properly balanced before whipping it, handle over blade, across the room, where they landed in the forehead, chest, stomach, and eyes of a foam dummy.

They were impressed.

But when she grabbed the throwing stars and released them so quickly that Flash would have had a hard time out running them, they were shocked.

Except for Batman, she thought. But since when is he ever shocked?

Not bothering to ask if it was okay, he grabbed a computer screen that she hadn't noticed before and dragged it in front of him. Tapping a few buttons, he glanced at her and stated, "Let's see how your hand to hand has improved."

Looking around, she saw she was surrounded by a group of holographic thugs. She faced him again and said, "Nice new computer software. Terra likey. Powers allowed?"

He shook his head, "Only your wings. Nothing else."

She grinned menacingly and he realized that even that was probably too easy. And he was right. As fast as she had thrown her stars, she was back on the ground in front of him, the thugs gone and her golden wings already melding into her back again.

"Winner: Unknown. Fail: Computer," the computer's robotic voice announced,

But he didn't even smile. Why did she even think Batman would smile? He simply pulled forward Hawkwoman and said, "Shayera will show you to your room."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Terra was in bed asleep, Hawkwoman approached Batman.<p>

"I think Terra should join the team," she said matter-of-factly.

Batman nodded twice. "I agree. I will tell her tomorrow. They are on a mission right now, but will be back in three days. I suggest you and her create a costume and identity for her during that time."

"Perfect. Does Robin…remember her? At all?"

"Not really. But Artemis does. I'm sure she will be fine. She can take care of herself."

"Will she be staying at the mountain or with me? What's your plan for her living arrangments?"

"She'll have a room at the mountain of course. Probably her own wing. But I'm thinking we let her choose an apartment also in Gotham. That way she can get some privacy."

"Do you think they'll come after her again?"

"Maybe. If they do, we need to be prepared. I don't want her to have to live like that again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Right Impression

**Hi again! Thank you to **_**minnesota413**_** for being my only reviewer on my last chapter. I appreciate it. So the reason I am posting this now instead next Friday like I planned is because I have a dance next Friday. And I was inspired. So, don't count on next day updates all the time. It's more like, every three days or once or twice a week.**

**Just to clear this up: No, this is not a Maximum Ride crossover. I may use some elements from the book, like the wolves, but they aren't erasers, they are simply shapeshifters. Also, I may use the maze experiment and cages, but that's it. Maximum Ride doesn't even exist in this universe I created. But if y'all think I should put it in the crossover section, just tell me, although I require more than one person to say so for me to change it.**

**Disclaimer: The possibility of me owning Young Justice, not including my OC, are about as existent as Wally's chances with M'gann. **

What I Wouldn't Give-Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>The Right Impression<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a flash of light as the team came back from their latest mission through the zeta tubes. All of them were covered in dirt and muck from the swamp where they had fought some new, low ranking villain. Everyone was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall onto their beds and sleep for the next day or so. But the Batman had other plans.<p>

He, Hawkwoman, and another person dressed in a black hooded cape were standing facing the tubes, like they were waiting for them to come back. Whoever the unknown person was, they were almost hiding behind the members of the Justice League.

The team stood still and waited for the explanation they knew was coming. And they didn't have to wait long.

"This is Astral. Your new teammate." Batman stated gruffly, without any flair or frivolity.

"Can this Astral introduce herself?" Robin remarked bitingly. Astral assumed Batman hadn't shared her impending joining with his partner-and that it bothered him.

"Of course she can. She just wanted to give Bats the chance to feel authoritive." Astral responded, smirking slightly under her deep cowl.

"Can Astral take her hood off so we can see her face?" Wally said. She had a feeling that he just wanted to know if she was hot or not.

"Sure. But she won't"

"Well, what are your powers?" Miss Martian asked, trying to get a feel for the girl's mind and getting pushed out.

"Oh, so, the martian girl doesn't like not being to see every little thought that runs through my head? Get used to it chica. And why do you automatically assume I have powers? I could just be really skilled at something, like Artemis or Robin. No offense."

Hawkwoman quickly interrupted before either girl could create more of a fight-or before Robin could get some bets placed. "Astral, just show them your costume. They need to know what to recognize you by."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, pushing off her hood and unbuttoning her cloak. The team silently took in her black and gold woven tights , light weight boots, and black and gold woven top that stopped just short of her midriff and exposed her shoulders, yet kept her neck covered. The mask was the most intriguing. It looked a bit like Artemis's mask, only it didn't connect to her costume.

Of course, though, the silence didn't last long and Wally just had to wolf whistle. She grimaced, as though she had read his mind and didn't like what she saw.

After a few more moments of an awkward silence, Batman cut in, "Team, introduce yourselves."

There was a moment of hesitation, as though they were scared of her-or they didn't trust her. Finally, Aqualad stepped forward. "I am Aqualad. My name is Kaldur'ahm, but you can call me Kaldur. I am from Atlantis and I can… I guess, bend water." He said in even tones.

Miss Martian stepped forward. "Hi! I'm Miss Martian, niece of Martian Manhunter. My name is M'gann, but my earth name is Megan! I have telepathy, telekinesis, and a bunch of other mind powers. I'm so happy to have another earth sister!" She said cheerily. Astral realized that this girl was probably going to be scary optimistic, at worst.

"And I'm Kid Flash. In case you haven't guessed, I have super speed. My name is Wally. But you can call me anything you want, including boyfriend." Kid Flash said, trying to hit on her. He smiled and waited for a giggle, a snappy comeback, anything. But there was nothing. Silence.

And then the blonde decided to speak. "I think that was a rejection, Wall-man. And I'm Artemis. You can call me Artemis. I'm Green Arrow's niece. And I don't have a power. I'm just exceptionally good with a bow and arrow. And I'm a pretty decent hand-to-hand fighter."

Superboy grunted before struggling to say, "I'm Superboy. Clone of…Superman. I have super strength. I guess…you can call me Conner."

Astral nodded once before replying sympathetically, "DNA experiments suck, don't they?"

Before Conner could make an idiot of himself or Wally could reply with a dirty attempt to hit on her, Robin blurted out, "And I'm Robin, Boy Wonder. Batman's partner. I think that says it all. You can call me Robin."

The team waited patiently for a response. It took a nudge from Hawkwoman and a muttered, "Don't you have anything to say?" to get her to talk.

Before they realized it, she was standing in front of Kaldur, staring directly at him. "I've never met you." She said, emotionlessly.

To Conner, "I pity you."

To Megan, "I know you saw me."

To Wally, "I hate you."

To Robin, "I remember you."

And to Artemis, "I missed you."

This last one was said with a smirk, and with a fluttering of her black cloak she was gone through the door on the other side of the room.

Wally came to his senses first. "Does she have superspeed or something? And why does she hate me?"

Batman shook his head. "Astral has a lot of secrets, which she specifically asked me not to share with you. You'll have to figure them out yourselves."

"Can you at least tell us what her powers are?" Robin pleaded, obviously still slightly miffed that he wasn't informed of her before.

"No. That was one of the few things she wanted to tell you herself."

This just made the team more curious.

"Alright. But why did she go to the east wing? There are no rooms over there." Kaldur inquired.

"I can answer that, " Hawkwoman said, "Because of her powers, she requires a whole wing to herself. And no, Wally, you don't qualify. Also, she said that you are always welcome to visit her-you just have to get through security. Which she did herself."

Robin nodded. "I'll try tomorrow. God and Batman know I could use something easy to give my brain a break."

Hawkwoman shook her head, smiling to herself. "She invented it herself. It's harder than you think."

And with that the two superheroes walked to the zeta beams and zapped themselves out of there.

"Did anyone not-" Conner was cut off by Black Canary suddenly running up to them. "Good! I caught you before you went to bed! Just wanted to tell you there is no training the day after tomorrow."

"But I wanted to work with my trick arrows! " blurted out Artemis.

"I know, but Astral needs some extra time to work with her tutors. Also, the observation deck in the training room is off limits during this time." And with that she left, leaving the team to try to figure out their new teammate.

"Before we separate, I believe Conner was saying something?" Kaldur said quietly.

"Yeah. Did anyone else think it was weird how she seemed to know that DNA experiments aren't exactly painless?

* * *

><p>The next morning, the team met in the kitchen for breakfast, save for Astral.<p>

Megan frowned as she laid a platter of bacon on the table, which Wally snagged half of. "I put a note under her door early this morning telling her about it. Do you think she doesn't like us?"

"I'm sure she was just intimidated by my good looks." Wally said with a grin.

"More like she didn't want to have to deal with you hitting on her." Artemis taunted.

"In any case, anybody want to come help me break into her room this morning?" Robin asked through a mouthful of muffin.

"Actually, I think the rest of us are going to train by ourselves today." Kaldur explained, "To make up for tomorrow."

Robin sat back in his chair, arms folded over his chest in mock pouting. "Fine. Suit yourselves."

* * *

><p>Robin strolled down the corridor, whistling the Batman theme song. He figured this would be a total piece of cake.<p>

Walking through the door, he expected some lasers, maybe a security camera or two. But never did he think there would be an arcade game console.

"Waaahhhat the heck?" he thought, approaching it cautiously. It was like an old arcade game, such as Pacman or Donkey Kong, with the various joysticks, buttons, and the square screen. Cupcakes were painted with detail on to the sides.

Shrugging his shoulders, he gently wiggled one of the joysticks and the screen came to life. Press Start, it read in bright pink letters against a black background.

Well, it hasn't exploded yet, he thought. He pressed the start button and prepared himself for a few minutes of mind-numbing, video game playing. It's like Pac-man, he noticed, only with cupcakes.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, the rest of the team found Robin still inside Astral's outer sanctum, still playing the randomly placed video game. His cape was thrown on the floor and his hair was sticking up everywhere. And his eyes-or what they imagined they looked like-were absolutely bloodshot.<p>

"Dude. I thought you said this would take you thirty minutes, tops," Wally said, clearly befuddled as to why his best friend and highly acclaimed hacker still wasn't in the new girl's room, having tea or whatever he had planned to do.

Robin didn't answer for a few moments, intensely focused on finishing whatever he was doing. Then a buzzing sound rang through the air and Robin slammed his fists on the console in a fit of anger.

"Dang it!" he yelled, kicking the machine a few times.

"So, again, why is it taking so long?" Artemis asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"To repeat what Wally and Artemis said again, didn't you say this would take you thirty minutes, tops?" Kaldur echoed.

"I did think so!-until I discovered the only way to get in is to complete a 50 level game with passwords you have to collect on every level! And if you get eaten by a piece of pie, it's back to start. A few tries ago, I made it to level 49 and then I died. God! It's so frustrating."

"That sounds impossible. But then how could she even access her own room?" Megan wondered.

"Yeah, man. Did you look for a backdoor?" asked Wally.

Superboy looked confused. "What's a backdoor?"

"It's not a literal backdoor. Basically, it's a cheat that gets you in without having to do everything." Artemis explained.

"I did look! It was the first thing I did! But there's nothing! So she must have something else."

"Or maybe she's just really good at Cupcake-man." A new voice said. The team froze.

"You know, I invented this game myself," Astral said with pride in her voice as she walked over.

Robin gritted his teeth, "I know. We were told. Several times. Now would you let us in?"

Artemis interrupted before Astral could respond, "What Robin means is," she said, jabbing her elbow into his side, "Would you mind showing us your masterful skills at this game you yourself invented?" she winked.

Astral winked back. "Yes. I do mind. You see, I just spent a rather stressful day being interviewed by your mentor, Robin. So rather than relax by watching TV or taking a bath or something, I think watching you suffer will be the perfect thing to make me feel better."

His mouth dropped open. "But come on! I've been at this for hours! At least give me a hint." He pleaded.

She frowned in response, "That's not exactly fair. If I gave one to you, I'd have to give everyone else who wants in to my room a clue, too."

"But since when have you ever been fair?' Artemis interjected with a smirk.

"You're right. I think I will give you a hint," Astral smirked evilly, "I'd thank Artemis if I were you, Boy Wonder. She just saved your butt."

"I'll thank her later," he brushed off her advice, "Now my hint?"

She stepped forward menacingly, "Mind your manners, birdie. Artemis won't always be around to save your behind. And if it's ever just you and me in a fight, I can guarantee I will make you wish you had said please."

Walking to the right of the game, she stated, "It's simple. Sometimes you just have to read the directions. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

There was a theatrical puff of smoke, and when it cleared and the team stopped coughing, she was gone.

"Anybody else think she has a bit of a dramatic streak?" Superboy coughed, struggling to breathe.

"Yeah. I noticed." Wally said dryly.

Robin was already standing in front of the silver plaque on the wall. "How did I not see this before?" He muttered.

Artemis felt compelled to answer, "It's simple. The bright colors and overall size of the video game distracted you from the dull silver of the plaque."

He shook his head, "Yeah, but still…"

"What does it say?" Wally blurted out, obviously growing bored of their conversation.

Robin let his fingers trace over the raised letters, "It just says, Press Start. That's it."

"Did you press start?" Megan asked patiently.

"You bet I did! It was on the screen when I came in!"

"Can you show us this?" she said.

He led them over to the console and wiggled the same joystick as he had before and the same screen appeared again.

"Alright. Theories?" Robin asked.

For the next few minutes they bounced around a few ideas. Suddenly Kaldur turned to Artemis, "You've been awfully quiet. Do you have any thoughts?"

She smirked, "Oh please. I figured it out immediately after I saw the start screen."

Robin threw himself at her feet, "Please! You have to tell me! Not knowing is KILLING ME!" he cried.

"Fine. It's simple. The plaque says Press Start. The screen said, Press START. You have to press the letters on the plaque. The game is just a distraction."

And she did just that. But instead of a puff of smoke, a hole opened in the ceiling.

"Hmm. I guess the smoke was also a distraction," Kaldur muttered.

Robin quickly shot his grappling gun and pulled himself up and threw down a rope ladder he found lying conveniently nearby. She must have guessed they would figure it out.

All of them quickly climbed up, coming to stand in a gray colored, square room. There was no furniture, save for a black chair and lamp. There was one door on each of the room's other three walls.

Wally immediately ran to one of the doors and yanked on the handle. He frowned, "It's locked."

Kaldur placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, "Robin, I don't think this is a good time to ask for a tour. I can hear water coming from the door Wally is standing in front of."

Robin sighed, "Okay, okay. I won't bug her anymore today. At least we know how to access it if we ever need to get in here again.'

Suddenly the water stopped. Everybody panicked. "Run!" whispered Robin, "I doubt she would like it if we saw her coming out of the shower, even if it was an accident."


	3. Chapter 3: Mentors and Memories

**Hi again! I know it was probably kind of weird that I updated two days in a row and then not for a week, but this was a stressful week for me. This week should be better!  
>So, let me just say how disappointed I was that I had ONE review for two chapters. And I put A LOT of work into getting those chapters out. I got a bunch of alerts and favorites, and it's not like I'm not thankful for that, but I was still sad. RANT OVER.<br>Another thing: I am still looking for a Beta Reader.  
>Oh, and one more thing: I know this chapter is short. I started it last night and finished it in between my numbers at my dance show today. So I figured the other chapters would make up for it, okay?<strong>

**GAH! I almost forgot! Disclaimer (x2): I don't own Young Justice. If I did, Spitfire would be canon and the line, "hello, megan!" would not exist. Although, to be somewhat canon, I did use it in this chapter.**

**Review please! Pretty please with chocolate cupcake on top?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>What I Wouldn't Give-Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mentors and Memories<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Robin woke early. He groaned, rolling back over. There was no training today, so why was he up so early? After a few minutes of tossing and turning and trying to get back in to dreamland, he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.<p>

There he was met with the entire team assembled, all dressed in civvies. Kaldur was sitting upright at the table with Artemis, although she was slumped in her chair. Wally was, of course, rummaging for food in the pantry. And Megan and Conner were in the next room, snuggled on the couch.

He scratched his head and shuffled to the fridge. Groaning, he grabbed the milk and turned to get some cereal. He opened the cabinet and reached for his Cheerios, but was met with empty air.

Turning back around, he said, "Okay, who stole all my-" but he never finished. Artemis had jumped up and was gripping his arm, her finger to her lips in the universal sign for silence. Robin startled, then quickly cupped his hands around his ears in order to hear whatever they heard.

He looked confused for a minute, but quickly realized what they were listening to so intently. It was Astral's training day-and they could hear every word, punch, and kick that was done or said in the training room.

* * *

><p>If someone had walked by the kitchen a half an hour later, they would have seen everyone pressed up against the wall with clear glasses held to their ears. That particular wall shared a wall with the training room, Robin had explained, and the glasses would help to amplify what they already heard.<p>

The only surprising thing was all the teenagers looked supremely bored. They had initially thought that they would be able discover a few things about Astral, but all they had heard so far was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, various grunts, and the usual sound of the computer saying, "Fail: Astral."

Although one time they thought they had heard, "Fail: Black Canary," but, come on, how unlikely was that?

The team jumped sky high as they heard the familiar sound of the zeta tubes going off. Quickly, they scrambled to sit anywhere in the room and to hide the glasses.

Flash strolled in, whistling, and burst out laughing. Conner was attempting to hide behind a skinny, fake, potted tree and Wally had crawled under the rug so that there was a large, Wally-shaped lump underneath it. Artemis was dangling from the fan on the ceiling, Kaldur had ducked behind a curtain, and Megan was curled under the coffee table. Only Robin, who was sprawled on the couch, looked even semi-nonchalant.

Hearing the familiar laugh, Wally crawled out from the rug and ran up to him, throwing his arms around him in a hug. "Uncle Flash! What are you doing here? Do you know anything about the new girl? Can you tell us what you know? Why does Bats-"

Flash placed his hand over Wally's mouth, "Whoa, there, speedster. I know it's hard for us speedsters to slow down, but I kinda need you to right now. Now, to answer your questions, yes and no."

The rest of the team had come to stand behind Wally during his monologue, so it made sense when Robin said, confused, "You didn't say what you were doing here.'

Flash paused for a moment, a look of abject terror on his face, before rearranging his features to form an easy smile.

"Well, kiddos, Bats really doesn't want me to talk to anyone about it, so I'll just be going now…" He tried to back out of the room.

Suddenly Robin and Superboy were behind him, arms crossed, and Artemis stood in front, a smirk planted on her face.

"Come one, Flash. We won't tell bats. And we know how much you love irritating him. Wouldn't it be fun to know that you managed to annoy him and he won't even know?" she purred persuasively.

A look of submission came on to his face before he stated, dejectedly, "I'm here to help Astral train, okay? Now, if you don't mind…" And with a gust of wind he sped off to the training room.

In a flash, the team was back at the wall, glasses at the ready. Pressing them to the wall once more, they heard this conversation:

"Hey kiddo! How's my favorite birdie?"

"Just fine flash. Now, do we want to continue where we left off?"

"Maybe you should show me how you've improved or worsened over the years. I don't want you trying something dangerous yet."

"Hmph. Fine."

There was a wooshing noise for a few minutes before their banter continued.

"Okay, that was pretty good. How are you at controlling your speed?"

"Good, fine, pretty terrible. You have no idea how lucky you are that I didn't just knock you over right there."

"We'll start with that then. Now, I want you to think of your wings as the MPH meter on a car…"

Everybody except Robin and Artemis jumped up at this point.

"What does she mean "over the years?"

"She has WINGS?"

"Does she have super speed or something?"

"She has WINGS?"

Kaldur noticed Artemis and Robin hadn't moved. "You two figured it out, didn't you?" he asked.

Robin nodded. "Yeah. I mean, with the birdie comments and the weird entrance to her room, it was pretty obvious."

Megan looked elated, "Hello, Megan! It was so obvious! I can't believe I didn't figure it out myself! Did you think of it the same way, Artemis?"

Artemis frowned, then smirked, "Nope." She said, popping the p before walking to her room.

Wally turned to the team, "Well then how did she know?" Not even Robin had an idea.

For the next hour or so, they listened as Flash walked Astral through the basics and advances of superspeed, all while listening to Wally's commentary of, "I learned that years ago!" or, "I haven't even done that yet!"

They jumped again as the zeta tubes sounded once more and Hawkwoman appeared. She stopped in the door way, startled to see them standing there. The teens stood up, but didn't move from their spots next to the wall.

"Hey…guys…You're listening to her training session aren't you?"

"No! Well, yes. We just want to know what her other powers are." Megan said sheepishly.

Hawkwoman nodded, "So do you know why I'm here?"

"Probably to help Astral with her flying skills, right?" Robin blurted out.

She smiled slightly, "Almost. I'm teaching her how to use her wingtips to make smaller turns. Then she'll actually be tutoring me in the art of fighting hand to hand while flying."

"So is she a good fighter?" questioned Conner.

"Better than me, that's for sure. Maybe even you, Robin." She said.

"Where and how did she grow up so that she learned to fight that well?" Kaldur wondered.

Robin appeared nonplussed, "Uh huh. Sure. So what are her other powers?"

Hawkwoman gritted her teeth, "Didn't Batman say there were some things she wanted to either tell you herself or have you figure it out? Anyway, it's my turn to mentor." With that, she left.

The team hadn't learned their lesson yet. They ran to the wall once more, more desperate than ever to learn more. They weren't disappointed.

"Hey Astral. Ready to work?" was all Hawkwoman said before she began her instructions. They were surprised and thankful she didn't say they were eavesdropping.

The teenagers listened to an hour of boring directions (Use your primaries! Stop trying to flap!), before they began practicing hand to hand.

"Are you settling in well?" Hawkwoman asked.

"Yeah, I guess. It was funny watching them try to get into my room. I have a feeling they did and didn't tell me though." Astral answered, out of breath.

"Have you had a chance to talk to Artemis yet? Or Robin?"

"I think I'm meeting Arty for dinner tonight. To catch up on the last six years. I'm gonna have to sneak out though. And Robin doesn't remember me at all."

"He'll figure it out sooner or later. It was really traumatic for him, remember? He was only nine."

"Maybe. But I doubt he'll be the Finch I knew."

Everybody turned to Robin to see his reaction, but all they caught was his back as he ran towards his room. They were all thinking the same thing.

How did Astral, the supposed new girl on the team, already know Artemis and Robin?


	4. Chapter 4: ANPlease read!

Hey people,

I just wanted to let you all know that this story is going on a permanent hiatus. Looking back over my plot, I realized I had created a pretty bad Mary Sue (and if you try to say Astral isn't, you haven't seen the rest of my plans). I don't want to delete this story, but I will not be writing anything new for it. Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read it. I appreciate it. I do have two other Young Justice one shots (as of right now) and a Newsie fic with my best friend, so if you like Newsies, try that! It's much better written, I promise. And I will have some Maximum Ride oneshots soon, if you like that.

Again, this story has officially been discontinued. I'm sorry.

It'sTheBatmanShirt


End file.
